1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety net system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a safety net system for blocking possible EMF exposure from home and salon hair dryers and handheld blow dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since EMFs contain radiation, much effort is currently being directed towards the study of electromagnetic fields in relation to cancer, along with other maladies such as Alzheimer's disease, chronic fatigue syndrome, headaches, and high blood pressure, just to name a few examples. While no obvious adverse effect of exposure to low level radiofrequency fields has been discovered to date, studies in search for possible carcinogenic (cancer-producing) effects of power frequency fields are continuing, given public concerns primarily regarding the safety of cellular telephones, as well as other small appliances used by the populace on a regular basis. In the meantime, people want to err on the side of caution, and seek ways of preventing EMF exposure when it is not practical for them to completely avoid using devices and appliances that emit these fields.